


【英敬】秋日独舞

by judyyyy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyyyy/pseuds/judyyyy
Summary: 塞满私设的英敬和红月日常。有轻微零敬。无直接r18描写。
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hasumi Keito
Kudos: 1





	【英敬】秋日独舞

**Author's Note:**

> 塞满私设的英敬和红月日常。有轻微零敬。无直接r18描写。

1

今天的路灯比昨天更暗。

新闻播报员无机质的声音从电器街两边的商铺中传出，这座城市的供电设施发生了亟待排查的故障，拜此所赐，整个街区的电压都不是很稳定。一阵狂风袭来，本来就瘦削单薄的灯杆几乎摇晃起来。灯罩周围数只顽强的飞虫也被晚秋的风卷走，推入霓虹灯缝隙间的黑洞。

灯下鲜有行人注意到这些，在其中被簇拥着赶向下一个现场的敬人也一样。和大多数人一样，他还没能适应秋天剧烈的昼夜温差。夏秋之交的衣物白天穿刚好，夜晚却不足以御寒。

走出检票口，他下意识打开智能手机，点开“携手空间”的一瞬间却又停住了。即使是一周前和事务所高层发生激烈冲突时，他也未曾想过会以这种结局收场——自己被迫离开事务所，作为红月队长的一切活动也全部终止。鬼龙和神崎对事务所的安排极为愤怒，一度到了要拿管制刀具冲进社长室讨个说法的地步，当然，最后还是在莲巳敬人本人的劝说下放弃。两人决定继续延续“红月”这个组合的活动，等待敬人的归来。

想到那两个人担心自己的样子，他不禁露出一抹苦笑。即使是这难得的笑容，也被紧紧裹在浅紫色的针织围巾下，不会因为秋风戛然而止，却也无法被任何人看见。

2

一个月前。峰会会场。

“敬人你要小心哦，说不定会被那些人当成朔间的代替品呢。”英智的笑容一如既往地让人捉摸不透。

“真是的，英智你才是最没立场这样劝我的人吧。还是说，你打算坚持像这样游说我，直到我愿意在自己的事务所插手那些几乎和偶像无关的经营工作？”对着笑嘻嘻凑过来的英智，敬人不为所动，手头整理文件的动作始终没有停下，“先不说我，那个孩子第一次来峰会会场的孩子看起来十分紧张，这种时候还是关心自己的后辈更重要吧。”

“呵呵，敬人还是那么严格。桃李作为姬宫家继承人可是成长得很快呢，甚至可以说完全不比当年的你差。这次来参加峰会也是他主动提出的，就连弓弦都吃了一惊。”

“如果要拿我和fine的团员比较，我还是更愿意和那位能干的执事被共同提起，姬宫毕竟是后辈，而另一位不管内在还是表面都和我完全合不来。”

“不如说一开始就把我排除在外令人有些伤心呢。好了，闲话就到这里。我再不去和朱樱家的孩子打声招呼的话，他说不定又会和桃李闹别扭。我也是最近才知道，原来他们关系都好到可以吵架了。”

自从被半强迫着从朔间手里接过峰会代表的职务后，敬人多少也习惯了每次峰会上英智恶作剧般的问候。变着花样捉弄自己的儿时玩伴虽然会唤起熟悉的胃痛，却也和手上经过反复核对的纸质材料一样，有着不可言说的安心感。

对于英智所说的问题，敬人也不是没做过自己的打算。在夏天的一系列风波平息后，RHYTHM LINK内部也逐渐显露出变革的势头。一些非梦之咲出身的老牌偶像或是隐退，或是退居二线，事务所高层内部也发生了一些变动，更年轻和激进的势力获得了能左右决策的力量——当然，距离动摇高层的根基还遥遥无期。朔间零仍保留着事不关己的态度，不如说，即使是和他有关的事情，只要不会束缚他的自由、不会让UNDEAD受到伤害，他也不会去插手。有时，敬人甚至会产生这样的错觉，那个朔间零还是在天秤两端配平的、维持世界意志而非人之意志的工作人员。但和UNDEAD的事务所内合作增加之后，这种感觉又会被冲淡，与其说是皇帝微服私访，不如说是神明自受肉身更为贴切。

这无疑是在事务所内外拓宽红月活动空间的绝佳机会。实际上，敬人已经做出了一些对红月有利的微小变动，只要不影响前辈们的声望和地位，又能提高自身的知名度，高层甚至偶尔会表现出支持的态度。尽管敬人有意识地提醒自己，偶像活动的优先级远高于政治斗争，但一旦牵扯到自身的利益，作为队长就不能白白浪费机会。

就像被诱入蜘蛛网中心的飞虫，在翅膀被牢牢黏住之前，永远不会注意到自己处在怎样惊险的陷阱中心。

3

一周前。合唱广场。

时值金秋，整个合唱广场也染上秋意。更具体地说，从ES大楼俯瞰下去，除了极少数不起眼的针叶木还勉强保留了绿色、小部分阔叶木落叶枯枝之外，鲜明耀眼的深红色占据了这片充满现代气息的土地。

自从毕业后，红郎就很少返回梦之咲。今天刚好应空手道部现任部长的邀请，给本学期新加入的部员打了一场表演赛——和刚入部不久的新人代表，同时也是ALCALOID的队长，天城一彩对打。虽说那位天城哥哥之前给自己的组合平添不少麻烦，说话做事也让人难以理解，但这位弟弟却是十分好相处的人。作为后辈有着充足的活力，对话会有点困难，但对比赛之类的事有着强烈的执着。据南云说，他在台下观战时也捏了一把汗——明明之前和一彩说过，表演赛不需要超脱常识的杀意，但他一见到台上的大将就完全变了个人，甚至比上次毫无思想准备的表演赛还要认真。红郎自己多少也有些打架的经验，不可能对气氛的变化毫无察觉。总而言之，表演赛让新加入的部员对自己和天城弟弟都产生了无与伦比的敬畏之心，想必南云日后的工作也会更轻松，从这种意义上来说并没有白跑一趟。

回事务所的路上，红郎还在回味和天城交手的细节。第一眼看起来很乖的后辈爆发出惊人的压迫感，即使在空手道职业选手和不良少年中也难得一见。尽管红郎能够全程勉强保持占上风，却也使出了十二分的力气，甚至可以说全靠对等程度的杀意来维持精神。天城本身的水平无需赘述，从未见过的招式，配合简洁有力的动作和毫不犹豫的进攻，差点给红郎造成赛后需要被抬进医院的伤害。

想到这里，他忍不住笑了出来。事后自己和天城都感到非常畅快，难得从厮杀般的表演赛里学到了这么多有趣的东西。南云却一副相当纠结的样子，还被新人问是不是身体不舒服。

几乎是走到ES大楼前，红郎才发现自己一直在枫叶环绕的人行道上漫步。从星奏馆到ES大楼的路上几乎没什么树，自己也没什么从其他地方往返ES大楼的机会，更不用说这也是来到合唱广场的第一个秋天。枫叶的颜色恰如红月的代表色，热烈而沉稳，如今的合唱广场也染遍这种颜色。不过，红月的实力虽然丝毫不逊色于其他组合，却也没有达到让所有人瞩目的程度，还需要更努力才行。红郎暗暗下定决心。

说起来，统筹建设这个巨大景观的人应该是天祥院英智。这片与红月相同的颜色，会是他刻意为之吗？这样的念头一闪而过，立刻又被红郎自己否定了。不可能。无论是对fine还是对天祥院个人，欠红月的人情都没到这种程度，更何况过去的一切也包含了三人不容置疑的坚定意志。

那么，会是为了作为儿时玩伴的敬人吗？更不可能，他的头发可是绿色的。如果真是那样，还不如种满不会枯萎的常青树。

“呦，鬼龙。”眼前出现的正是熟悉的绿发青年，“你没事吧，看起来很累又很开心的样子，实在很少见。我也有些担心了。”

“是这样吗……我刚在空手道部和很不得了的人较量了一番。莲巳你还是和平时一样，看起来在思考问题呢。”

“嗯，我正要联系你和神崎，是有关红月日后活动方针的问题。经纪人有意安排报酬不菲的单人偶像活动。外面风有些大，我们去办公室说吧。”

4

三天前。RHTHYM LINK某处。

“到底是怎么回事！”敬人罕见地没有在工作场合使用敬语，几乎是把文件摔在了桌面上，“所谓的‘对红月有好处的单人偶像活动’竟然是让成员去援交吗？！”

“话别说得这么难听嘛，莲巳君。”面前经纪人模样的人一副波澜不惊的样子，“我不知道你在酒局上和那位大人发生了什么，但你不已经很完美地把不喜欢的部分婉拒掉了吗？”

“不对！我从酒店逃出来时，对方表现出露骨的失望，竟然还试图向我施压。什么叫‘如果你不愿意的话，红郎小哥和飒马小妹也可以’啊？”

“莲巳君，我要稍微提醒你一下，和事务所高层的人关系搞僵了对你们都没有好处。我以为莲巳君你已经参与了足够多的行政工作，对这家事务所的结构多少也有基本的认知。不过，原来你是会无视自己被高层盯上这种情报的人吗？”

“如果偶像去在意那种传言不就没完没了了吗！说到底工作范畴以内的只有提供性幻想而已，直接把偶像叫去酒店独处算什么……！”

咣——！

门被重重推开，敬人和经纪人的目光都集中在闯入的飒马身上。一股强风顺着门涌入室内，卷起他打理得柔顺飘逸的长发。飒马握在手中的太刀泛着寒光。

“莲巳殿下！侮辱您的人在哪里！武士对挚友蒙受的欺凌决不能坐视不管，被家里人知道会成为足以让我切腹的耻辱！”

“你先冷静，神崎。我正在和经纪人商量这件事，如果你不把刀收起来，谈判就无法继续进行了。”敬人虽然也被唐突闯入的飒马吓了一跳，但闻到熟悉的秀发柔顺剂的味道让他很快安下心来，“不过，谢谢你担心我。”

“莲巳殿下……我知道了。”飒马紧绷的表情稍微缓和，收刀后后退了两步，但也并未把手从入鞘的刀柄上挪开。

“你也看到了，”敬人转向经纪人，“如果把这孩子或者鬼龙放到那样的环境里，搞不好会发生什么更不可预料的事。作为红月的队长，我有义务保护他们不接触那种工作。我想，经纪人你也不想因为手下艺人的过激行为留下污点吧。”

“至少去道个歉。”

“请你履行经纪人的责任，推掉这种明显会损害红月声誉的工作。”

“我需要照顾的艺人也不止你们三个啊……”

“总之，拜托您了。我会作为队长，也是朋友，留意鬼龙和神崎那边的情况。神崎，我们走吧。”

经纪人对着两人消失的背影叹了口气。

5

两天前。星奏馆。

晚八点是惯例的查寝时间。大部分偶像都还没结束当天的工作，所谓查寝也只是确认馆内没有混入奇怪的人。敬人检查了一下自己今天的日程，确认所有工作已经结束，悄悄走出房间挨个敲门。

这层查完，只有明星一个人在寝室。明星这家伙，看到宿管竟然很高兴的样子，还一把拉住对方的手臂说“呐呐，我说，莲巳前辈，可以安排小北和涉前辈换宿舍吗？好几天没见到小北了，我好寂寞啊！涉前辈也说他很想见你哦——”，实在是无可救药。

走路时不能做笔记，敬人的思绪又回到白天的工作。经纪人只会抱怨工作辛苦，完全没有进一步解决上次恶性事件的意愿，还说“队长大人”也应该体会一下这些工作有多不容易。实在是无可救药。敬人隐隐感到一丝不安，这件事似乎不像自己想的那么简单。最坏的情况，也许需要申请调换经纪人，期间可能需要自主安排工作。虽然对敬人来说，这绝对不是什么困难的工作，甚至算不上有挑战性，但他也不希望红月被事务所内的经纪人视为“难以应付的新人”。一向重视名誉的飒马自不必说，敬人也不希望红郎本来就颇有争议的不良少年形象再被人贴上负面标签。

咚咚。已经不记得是第几个宿舍了，一定也没有人应门吧。

“喔——请进。”屋内传来懒散的声音，仿佛是刚睡醒。

“打扰了。好黑……朔间，你该不会是从白天睡到现在？虽然我知道你有体质的问题，但这样不会给集体生活的其他偶像添麻烦的。你也知道，英智的身体状况还不稳定，如果休息不好会很麻烦……喂，朔间，不要在别人说话的时候打哈欠啊！”

“抱歉抱歉。我只是一个人待在宿舍里太无聊了。平时蓝良君在的时候，总能从他那里了解到很多有趣的情报，是个不可小觑的孩子呢……不好，跑题了。莲巳，我是特意为了见你才回宿舍的。”

“嗯？真是难得啊，朔间前辈。如果你待会才告诉我这是为了打断查寝工作的恶作剧，我真的会生气的。”

“不要这么紧张嘛，小敬～不过，我接下来要说的事也不怎么轻松就是了。”刚睡醒的零已经整理得一丝不苟，表情也严肃了起来。

上次见到这样的朔间还是二年级的那个晚上，敬人不禁真的紧张了起来，甚至忘记开灯。零的眼睛仿佛仔细打磨过的红宝石，映出窗外的满月。

6

想起和朔间的对话，映入敬人脑海里的还是那个他三令五申不准带进宿舍的棺材，或者说是朔间零的专用容器。那天晚上，那个漆黑的房间里，只有朔间的眼睛和光滑的棺盖闪烁着幽幽的红光。敬人花了好大的力气才理解朔间叙述的内容。大意是，敬人为了避免和所谓大人物进一步的正面冲突，需要暂停作为红月成员的活动，期间会保证另外两人以及红月整体不受影响。虽然敬人表面上怒斥朔间不要插手别人的事，但他明白，朔间应该已经替他省去了许多麻烦的周旋，实际上是自己欠了一个人情。

敬人下意识裹紧了围巾。和朔间相关的各种想法似乎混入风中，决不能让它们接触到自己裸露的皮肤，更不能承认自己至今会因为这些小事动摇。今天是暂停活动后的第一次工作，联系敬人的是和演剧部有些交情的剧院经理，对方多半对敬人的窘境有所了解。所以更不能出任何差错，无论是为了单纯的报恩，还是为了维持已然出现裂痕的自尊停止崩坏。

敬人推开后台熟悉的小门，现场的工作人员比想象中少。这次的演出是沉浸式单人演出，也就是全程只有敬人一个拿过台本的演员，而会挑选一些随机观众在安排好的时机上台对戏。这种实验性质的舞台并不是敬人最喜欢的场合，但如今的他既没有拒绝的立场，也没有拒绝的勇气。更何况，对自己不擅长的东西，他也绝非没有挑战的兴趣。

似乎是为了缓解敬人的紧张，总导演很热情地回应了敬人仅仅算礼貌的日常问候：“呦，莲巳君！怎么样，还在为即兴表演感到头痛吗？”

“承蒙关照，我姑且为观众的表现做了一些准备。我会让今天的舞台不辱各位工作人员之名，让今天的观众不会后悔买了这场演出的第一张票。”

“哈哈哈，莲巳君真是可靠呢！老实说，第一次在本土做这种形式的演出，我其实也有些不安，但和莲巳君还有各位工作人员的合作总能让我安心，真是太好了。顺带一提，我在抽取观众的卡片上写了可供参考的剧情发展和表演技巧。即使是对表演毫无研究的观众，应该也能获得不错的体验。总之今天也拜托你了！”

“您言重了。能接受在海外也负有盛名的监督您指导，是我三生有幸才对。今天还请多多关照。”

这时的敬人当然想不到，舞台前等待他的，是绝对无法预测、更无法应对的状况。

7

敬人深吸了一口气。

和以前的表演并没有什么区别。虽然是上周临时接下的工作，准备时间相当紧张，但自己已经反复模拟过无数次角色在各种场合、受各种情绪支配的反应。自不必说台本和剧情走向早已烂熟于心。再加上这是这部戏的首次公演，自己有更多可以发挥的空间。几乎可以说是万无一失，敬人想。但是，为什么呢，心中隐隐的不安还是无法除去。

只要顺其自然，把一直以来积攒的东西有节奏地释放出来就好。

荧光地标在一片漆黑的舞台上闪着幽光。敬人迅速找到自己的站位，摆好姿势，在报幕前的几秒快速回忆上午排练的流程。

“什么——”

灯光亮起的一刻，敬人不禁在心中发出悲鸣。尽管灯光全部集中在自己身上，但敬人还是勉强能看到前排观众席的状况。

——空无一人。

敬人站在舞台右1/3处，从目前的站位向观众席望去，从池座到三楼的包厢，几近大半个观众席都没有观众的影子。多个方向的聚光灯紧抓住舞台和演员，但对演员来说，观众席再暗，也不至于无法看到攒动的人头。如今的观众席却是一片死寂。

这样的光景敬人并不是没有见过，甚至可以说是再熟悉不过——在梦之咲的某个时期，观众会有中途离开表演场地的习惯，他们需要的并非优质的表演，而是混来的学分。尽管敬人从未忘记过这件事，但他却也只是作为后台的旁观者注视着这一切。对敬人来说，从舞台上望向正式演出的观众席，却无法收到任何反馈，这是前所未有的体验。那些本应充满好奇、不屑、冷淡、热情，种种单纯或复杂的情感的目光，全部消失了。

然而幕后的工作人员没有发来进一步指示。敬人很清楚这时应该做的事。如果这是什么人想要让自己出丑所设下的局，那只要尽力完成当前的工作就好。既不能辜负还要回去背负红月之名的自己，也不能让后台配合自己的工作人员失望。

想到这里，敬人甚至有些兴奋。给注定要被扔到垃圾桶里的漫画上色，也挺有趣嘛。

他再次深呼吸。

“——我警告你，这是我最后一次来到这里。也许你根本没在听，但我绝不会不辞而别。我曾无数次封闭内心，拒绝倾听你的声音；现在轮到我自尝苦果，不眠不休地寻找你。我无法顺从你的意志，你也不愿向我妥协。那么请你听好了，我的永别——”

敬人完全投入表演，甚至没注意到乐队的伴奏正常奏响，至少这可以成为排除阴谋论的有力依据。如果后台工作人员过了这么久仍在正常工作，说明眼下的状况是经过确认的“正常状况”。当然，此时的敬人并没有思考这些的余裕。除了首演带来的压力，台下没有反馈也增加了额外的紧张，敬人并无余裕一一确认每个座位，只能在剧烈肢体动作的间隙稍稍瞥向观众席。这种尝试自然是一无所获。

快要到第一个小互动剧了。之前，敬人饰演的角色要和幻觉中的天使对话，他自认为这场戏对寺庙出身的自己而言毫无难度，排练时也被监督称赞“表现得很深刻”。接下来，第一位观众会作为真实的天使登场。按照监督的说法，这里给观众的提示小卡片上写着“打破他的幻想”，也就是解释天使也无法实现他的梦想。观众也可以自由发挥，但剧情的整体走向并不会变，完全靠敬人的临场发挥把情节圆上。说这个环节是这出戏的卖点也不为过，毕竟演员本人也是有一定粉丝基础的现役偶像。

然而本应兴致勃勃地期待着被抽中的观众们迟迟没有出现。有一瞬间，敬人似乎真的看见了幻觉中的天使，而观众席上坐满了不会动的僵尸和人偶。

“敬爱的天使，您有能望向四面八方的眼睛、能飞向无垠宇宙的翅膀、能洞察人心的灵魂，我能否恳求您，让他听见我的声音——”

“如果你要找的人，就是天使呢？”

本就双膝跪地的敬人浑身一颤，立刻抬头望向前方，锐利的目光凝滞于池座正中央，仿佛要从观众席上剜出什么似的。他说不清这是作为角色还是作为莲巳敬人的反应。此刻，所有伴奏停止，唯一的灯光悬在敬人头顶，他也得以借着这盏相当靠近舞台的灯，看清了声音的主人。

不，根本不用看。那是他再熟悉不过的声音，是进入坟墓也不会忘记的声音。台下人的穿着并非常服，似乎是有意准备了一袭洁白的长袍。他款款走来，向台上人伸出一只手，长袍的袖子顺着略显苍白的肌肤滑落。

敬人已经从震惊中回过神来。无论这个人为什么会出现在这里，眼下他都是最重要的观众。敬人强忍住一问究竟的念头，决定把对面的人当做普通的搭戏演员来对待。不如说，这两人小时候没少做这样的演练。

敬人用颤抖的双手小心翼翼地扶住对方的长袖，试图将它盖回原位。伸出的手却被天使一把抓住，借力跃上舞台。动作之灵活，丝毫不像那个平日病弱的少年。

“天使大人，请问您为何要用这种把戏来惩罚我！您圣洁的气息与我所追寻的污秽之人不曾有一刻相似。您却用这副面容、这阵声音引我落泪！您是否已经回收了他的灵魂？他可曾给我留下遗言？”

天使的手轻抚过敬人遍布泪痕的双颊，轻声道：“我就是你在找的人。我们的归途一度重合，却互相心生怨恨。我自会留下照看你，直至你的肉体灰飞烟灭。即便你最后一刻仍离经叛道不思悔改，我终将收下你的灵魂。你永远是我的宝物。”

“您若从一开始就有超人的力量，为什么不直接带走我！我误认天使为人，以为您的生命也是昙花一现，也同我一样卑微。过去不敬的言行令我后悔，您的欺瞒却让我感到不甘。我对您产生过人的爱意！我的恨意已然扎根心底！如果死后也要被您，不，是被你负心之人随意掌控，我宁可把灵魂白白送给恶魔！”

“你从未真正离开过我。”天使从怀中拿出一根羽毛，灵巧地卡在敬人的镜框上，“我为你的所爱之物留下记号，正如我早已在你的身心留下记号。”

天使隐入没有光照的舞台边缘。这是观众互动环节结束的信号。敬人还保留着痛苦的表情，身体作出追赶和挽留的慢动作，同时开始复盘两人的对话，考虑如何把这段剧情引入原本的故事。

——等等，仅仅因为对方是英智，自己似乎就沉迷于应对台词，完全忘记了现在的状况。观众只有英智一人，那么接下来所有的角色都是英智饰演。本来的剧情是，主角在追寻友人的途中与各种人邂逅，最终获得解脱、大隐于市的故事。然而，按照英智刚才的表现，应该是准备用同一张脸扮演唯一的友人。这样，永远无法与其他人相遇的主角最后应该如何放下呢？是激情逐渐减退、成为普通人吗？还是和友人和解，从关系本身获得救赎？快速设想了一遍之后，敬人稍微安心了，不管怎样都是可以应付的情况，只要在接下来的互动剧情里让两人的关系有进一步的进展就好。

幕间休息结束。下一幕要开始了。

8

演出结束。工作人员出口。

“哎呀，不用去庆功宴吗？”守在后门的英智露出文雅的微笑。路人大概只能看出英智受过良好的礼仪教育，但作为同行至今的儿时伙伴，敬人能明确感觉到英智掺杂了些许恶意的喜悦。简直要从眼睛里溢出来了，真是无可救药。

“演出结束回到后天，大家全都一副‘完全懂了’的表情。监督也提议庆功宴留到最后一场公演结束。话说英智，这到底是怎么回事？事到如今才告诉我是恶作剧的话，就算是我也会生气……”

刚积攒起的怒气被英智突然袭来的吻打断。虽然两人都无意以恋人的身份相处，这种程度的亲密接触却是从小就开始做了——天真无邪的孩子在角色扮演的玩耍中，逐渐有了性的意识，尝试的对象无疑就是有着坚实羁绊的友人。

“喂，英智，这里风太大，你会着凉的。至少到车里……”不知过了多久，敬人突然从久违的深吻中清醒，拼命反抗后才找到一丝说话的空隙。

英智还悠哉地沉醉在刚才的吻里。通道口昏暗的灯光映在他整洁的秋装上，即使两人的距离如此接近，弱不禁风的英智仍像摇曳在风中的落叶一般让人揪心。于是敬人松开环在英智背上的手，报复似的插进衬衫里。这种远超常识的举动和腰部的低温显然给英智带来了双倍冲击，他终于停下了口中的动作，但透出的喜悦却丝毫没有减少：“太久没有和敬人像这样对戏，我也有些过于亢奋了。今天没有车哦。我们步行去旁边的公园买可丽饼，然后共度良宵怎么样？”

“如果你想做的话，这点小事我当然会陪你。但这么冷的天自己出门实在是太乱来了，真是无可救药！我先送你去酒店，然后去买可丽饼。作为回报，你要好好把这些事解释清楚。”

“这样也不错呢。不过，我还以为有机会看到敬人在女子高中生之间手足无措的样子，现在反而是我比较被动了。那么，我就在路上把一切都说明清楚吧。如果睡眠不足的话又会被你说教，我的良宵还真是比一般人更短呢。”

9

一周后。RHTHYM LINK某处。

“莲巳殿下早！您今天看起来格外有精神！老实说，昨晚和鬼龙殿下一起去看了您的话剧之后，我还担心您今天会体力不足。”飒马似乎在会议室里等了很久，一见到敬人就立刻冲了过来。

“原来鬼龙和神崎你们也去看了吗。观众实在太多，没能注意到，十分抱歉。如果你们提前通知我的话，应该可以一起参加昨晚的庆功宴。”

“不必道歉，是没有通知你的我们不对。不过这部戏真的很棒，在和观众互动的环节，我都有些紧张了。但莲巳阁下游刃有余的表演实在让人很享受，难应付的问题也处理得很好，没有屈服于抢不到票的压力来看果然是正确的选择。”

“我和鬼龙殿下都很期待上台和您对戏，但都没抽到，实在很遗憾……听说剧院会暗中调高男性粉丝被选中的概率，我还拿出了一定会上台的气势准备了脚本……”

“真像是神崎会做的事，但所谓被选中的男性观众多，应该只是因为来的女性观众没有被抽中后更容易在SNS上抱怨吧。说到底男性偶像的受众还是以女性为主……哎呀，跑题了。今天找你们来是为了讨论今后红月的发展方向。话是这么说，但我已经决定自己来做经纪人了。”

“我听说朔间那家伙在高层动用了一些人脉，替我们肃清了一部分胡来的经纪人，即使这样也要自己做吗？”

“嗯，朔间的好意我会想办法回报的。但我们不能一直依赖那个人，否则又会被事务所的其他人小瞧。而且除了朔间，我这次还欠了英智一个人情。首演当天，之前不怀好意的事务所高层买通了售票的工作人员，把票弄成售出的状态，实际上根本就没有观众，似乎准备第二天刊登首演失败的头条。不知道英智是从哪里得到的消息，立刻买下了所有的票，安排了不少晒票根和发repo的SNS账号。最重要的是，他本人作为‘首场演出客串观众’陪我演完了所有互动桥段，第一天的剧照和其他宣传物料也准备得相当顺利。后面你们也知道，观众陆续多了起来。这次演出对我来说也是受益匪浅的体验。

“我好像说了太多自己的事。总而言之，红月的队长莲巳敬人，今天正式归队了。接下来也请多指教！”

“哪里，莲巳阁下为了我们‘红月’吃了不少苦，今后成为偶像的路上也多依赖一下我们吧。”

“鬼龙殿下说得极是！”

窗外飘起了雪花。刚入秋不久，这样的天气实在罕见。

不知道英智有没有多穿点衣服呢。“红月”值得庆贺的再会结束后，敬人打算正式作为队长去向英智道谢，也许只是个见面的借口。对了，还要提醒他再加点衣服，还有不能随便把司机从剧场外赶走。

天还没有很凉。雪像洁白的羽毛落在红叶上，却久久没有融化。


End file.
